


Happiness Doesn't Come Fast Enough

by klownkingg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Endgame fix it, Farmer Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, steve never got old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klownkingg/pseuds/klownkingg
Summary: A big sigh left Steve's mouth when he finally sat down at his table, setting his plate down in front of him. He has other chairs at his table, probably meant for people to sit in. To Steve's slight disappointment the empty chairs were just collecting dust at this point. He knew the whole point of leaving was to finally be alone and away from the constant attention of being Captain America but that didn’t stop the dull ache in his chest when he thought about how really alone he was. It was quiet..
Kudos: 1





	Happiness Doesn't Come Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this website, I hope you enjoy it. This is my take on if Steve never got old in Endgame but still gave up the Sheild and is done being Captain America. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer as well the better I get the hang of this haha! (This is not beta read) Please enjoy!

The light beamed in through the window, casting sunbeams all around the bedroom. One of those bright beams shined into the closed eyes of the man sleeping on the bed. Steve let out a grunt, the bright light disturbing his deep sleep and causing him to stir. He sucked in a deep breath, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. He knew it was time to wake up and tend to the things that needed to be tended to but that didn’t make it much easier to get up. Steve was still getting used to waking up in his big, comfortable bed and hearing the noises that his animals made outside. His eyes finally opened and he ran his hands over his face, fingers scratching at his itchy facial hair that he still hasn’t worked up enough to want to shave it off yet. It fit his new attire and he liked it, he didn’t have to look clean and spotless anymore and that's what kept him from shaving it. Another grunt fell from Steve's lips when he finally sat up, wiping the crust from the corner of his mouth from where he drooled in his sleep. He used to get up and immediately go for a run, with Sam. But he didn’t have to do that anymore, walking and working around the farm did enough for him. 

Hearing the loud noises his animals were making made him move a little faster since he knew they’d just get louder the longer he waited to feed them. Steve finally began to slide off the side of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and standing up while he rubbed at his lower back with the heel of his palm. Even with the serum, which didn't always fight off sore muscles and Steve seemed to be learning that the hard way. he didn't waste much time with trying to rub at the dull pain he felt in his lower back, instead moved on to the part of his day where he fed himself before anyone else. he loved his cows but that wasn't gonna stop him from making his own food first. 

Cracking open eggs and hearing the sizzle once it hit the pan was like music to Steve's ears. He’d never loved eggs as much as he did recently, knowing these eggs were fresh coming from his chickens and all. He felt a little pride in himself now that he’d learned to cook better, having plenty of time for mistakes. Steve didn’t like to think about the one time he feared that he was going to accidentally burn his whole farm down when one piece of chicken caught fire in his kitchen. Even living by himself didn’t stop himself from making enough food for 3 people to eat. Steve would eat all of it in one sitting and never feel bad about it, not like anyone would find out nor would it affect his physical appearance. The room smelt like eggs and bacon, the exact moment Steve was putting his eggs on his plate, his toast popped up from the toaster. His eyes moved in that direction, face perking up with now that his breakfast was finished.

A big sigh left Steve's mouth when he finally sat down at his table, setting his plate down in front of him. He has other chairs at his table, probably meant for people to sit in. To Steve's slight disappointment the empty chairs were just collecting dust at this point. He knew the whole point of leaving was to finally be alone and away from the constant attention of being Captain America but that didn’t stop the dull ache in his chest when he thought about how alone he was. It was quiet, besides the cows and sheeps constantly making noise. He liked it but didn’t. Steve could always invite people over, he knew that but did people want to visit him? He did just up and leave on anyone after passing on his shield. With a quick shake of his head, Steve pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind again. He could ponder on it later when he didn’t have a hot breakfast in front of him. 

Taking his time finishing his breakfast, Steve soon enough was up and wiping his mouth. He put the plate into his sink to wash up later, wiping his hands on the shirt he slept in. He had to do laundry anyway, no harm in dirtying his shirt he was going to wash soon. He headed back to his room to change, his bare feet hitting the hardwood floor and making soft thumps. 

When emerging from his bedroom after getting fluffy dressed he heard soft noises against his front door. His brows furrowed, staring at the door from where he was standing by his bedroom door. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he glanced at the glass vase that held flowers in it. Shaking his head, deciding against it he instead just started towards the door and slowly pulled it open. When he didn’t see anyone standing in front of him he made a confused look and then looked down. He stared in confusion at the orange cat that was staring right back at him. “Uh,” He started, stepping forward as his front door opened up more. The orange cat blinked at Steve, as he started towards it. Just as Steve was close enough, the cat walked around the man and headed straight into the house. “Hey! No, no,” Steve turned and followed right after the cat. 

The orange cat paid no mind to Steve or his protesting against him going into the house, instead, he just kept on walking in. He meowed curiously, looking around the big space that was Steve's living room. "I swear, I don't need any more animals." Steve let out, finally catching up with the fur ball of a cat. He picked it up, holding the cat in his arms. "You jerk, why do you think you can just come walking in here huh?" He grumbled, holding the cat from under its arms and holding him up to his face. "Jeez, you're skinny pal." He commented, frowning slightly. The cat meowed, blinking dumbly at the man who was holding him, Steve blinking right back. He sighed, placing the cat back down, standing back up to rub at his eyes. He didn't need to take care of another animal, he knew he couldn't but he also knew he couldn't leave the cat to starve. "fine, fine, I'll give you a can of tuna but you're leaving right after that okay?" He said to the cat who just sat in front of Steve, almost looking smug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! maybe follow my twitter at @prettybuckyy ? Give me some constructive criticism!


End file.
